


The Richest Of Soil.

by Fallinguun603



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinguun603/pseuds/Fallinguun603
Summary: •Fallinguun603•I really don't want anyone to... think they are not worthy of themselves to go away forever. That's not something you should ever feel, and I have had some friends feel that way and I aim to be the most supportive of them. I hope anyone shouldn't feel like this but because this home of ours has shitty people who are born here, they just mess with anyone who has yet to become greater than them.---------------------------------------------------------------------------Story Intro:Suicide is an option when you feel the person that cared about you is yourself and it wasn't even good enough to stop you.Now I loved my family but it turned out rough and it became even more shit when I met my friends. I ended up in the floor bleeding, with those bitches smiling away and me slicing my wrist and just watching...Grinning.Yet waking up from my bed-I wake up and i see four little children calling me mom!?





	The Richest Of Soil.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't understand but I can remember. I remember what I do to get my kids ready for school, I remember what plants I need to place in the soil and to feed my cattle. But I don't remember living on onderan on a farm that i take care over, animals i feed, and children that depend on me. I was eighteen yesterday, but in my world it was never this...peaceful.

**[ _ ] - A stopping in basic english**

* * *

**Ariel Died.**

**Valeska Gida was born.**

She could remember her mother singing in their native language, and her rough house playing with her two older brothers.

And then they were captured and sold off to different worlds for their slim glass figures and looks, and Valeska was an oddity.

White skin with her bare lekku still growing and her odd tall height for such a beauty like her species as a little one even.

Throughout her years not anyone came. Valeska waited though...until she had to act, and now standing on a lively colored luscious planet with still deeply engraved shackled chains and dripping blood down her white face. She walked off not even caring about the animals scurrying off, _not noticing two wookies following her movements_,she continued until she could see her reflection off the water and just fell inside. Valeska floated and just stared at the stars until she heard splashing and the hands were on her waist. 

**"KOA KOA!"**

"Little one please, calm down."

Valeska looked up,still struggling, and saw a woman that was in her 30-ish years the wrinkles and her concerned face. Valeska stopped struggling once she saw a little boy a few yards away holding a basket of crops.

Valeska held still in the woman's arms confused," during her time with the slavers that roughy beat basic english into her skull she talked.

"Who...[**are**] you?"

The woman took a moment to gather that question until she realized that the little one had chains and a collar on the little twi'lek. And with some of her nails under crimson dirt which she really can guess what that was. "My name is Jate kelir, and the little one behind me is my son, Jango Fett."

Her son's last name was in declaration for her husband's side of the family on the day of his death during the war. She accomplished her husband's last wish to have Jango apart of his ancestor's legacy.

Valeska lays still and ponders, "..."

"Nushaad'la Yustapir"

The woman looks surprised, but mutters the translation, " _Motionless River_"

Valeska eyes widen but look at the boy.

He was curious and looked away at the direct contact.

She hoped that was a compliment and then heard shots.

<strike> _ **NOOOO!!!** _ </strike>

* * *

Valeska woke up from her dream, staring at the wooden ceiling she looked at the time and it read

** _5:30AM_**

Gida stood from her bed lifting her lekku to not get in the way of brushing her teeth. While staring at the mirror her thoughts ran,"I should start cooking breakfast before the kids get up...and should go feed Axiom before he goes eat my cattle again.

Getting changed to the temperate weather her simple sleeveless tan shirt and her brown suspender strap-pants for putting in seeds and tools to better her work in the sun. Closing her door gently she began walking past three doors that were painted with different colors or stickers.

The right door was half painted, the left door infront of the half decorated door was filled with stickers of different animals. And the last door was drawn of blue coloring of a sky and simple drawn ruping birds.

Her children were special and she loved them especially considering how much work it was trying to get them to warm up to her, despite telling them that they were staying in a house with freedom, and no such horrible acts towards them.

Walking out the weather cold if only a little, she could already see the dust coming towards her. Axiom was always the first to greet her while fetching the mounts for her kids to go to school, his red mixed black fur always alerted her and with how that dust always picks up.

Gida whistled and here he was," Axiom how is my murder weapon this fine morning" his movements were worm-like but that never deteriorated him from coming to suffocate her into cuddles. Axiom slowed down but circled around her ankles and wrapped around her torso slipping his head on her shoulder with his sharp fangs and goofy smiled that looked still lethal and intimidating.

She petted his long neck and chuckled heartly a"if you always have time to wrapped me in hugs you have better do you job right as a watcher for both of us and not let those pirates steal my cattle again."

Axiom did a growl before unwrapping Gida and waited for his meal still laying like a worm. You are such a lazy Hunter you know that axiom and rolled her eyes but still got ready to let the live food out. Axiom despite laying there he was ready to hunt to kill, she waited and pushed the button and watching them go and axiom with such agile speed and powerful let loose.

Gida was pretty surprised axiom decided to stay since he really wasn't a pet, but since taking him in with a few scars on her forearms she toughen through it and here she was with a loyal companion.

"Hey Mom why didn't you wake me up I have a project about carnivorous species and I wanted to study axiom's species mom"

Gida looked at the door to see her first child hanging on the door knob and lingering her own name," oh I'm sorry Veri,I forgot to wake you up but you can look at axiom's finishing kill for his breakfast" he huffed but let go of the door and walked down the stairs to holding his arms up and with less reluctance she heaved him on her right shoulders, _cautious of her lekku_, and they both watched as axiom was fastly catching up on the prey.

Gida loved these days watching her farm and family and trading but even she knows that one day they will come and start chaos on her life. "Woah mom Iook at axiom he just wrapped around it, look mom look!"

Gida smilies at her son and then the other's came outside. Two of them started getting the ingredients ready to help out and the other two, _she set veri down from her shoulders to get dressed for school_, got ready while Gida set food and saddles ready for the ride to school. Turning inside for the Kitchen, the food she cooked a traditional meal that gave full bellies and set them off away while she was readying her resources to trading stands and getting her pay of the job.

_It's a day like this that has her loving this...world but during her time here she witnessed a lot of shit that wasn't pretty. She had her heart stolen by one dear friend and she gave her last pieces of love to her children. But then war had to knock at her door and two other newcomers had crashed into her home._

**And she will fight that war to keep her children safe**

* * *

**Koa** \- No 

_Axiom_ \- [**Maalraas** ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Maalraas)(loyal guard beast)

_Ryol_ \- [**Ruping** ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ruping)(mounts)

_Caslan, Po,_ _Dao'ff_, _Yabok_\- [**Nerf** ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Nerf/Legends)(cattle/livestock)

_Velo_, _Ullo_ \- [**Dalgo** ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Dalgo)(mounts)


End file.
